Unfledged (3.5e Class)
Unfledged Sometimes, a group of adventurers included a character who seems to have no business being on an adventure. Such characters from fiction include Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit) and Garion (Pawn of Prophecy). Such characters often develop abilities they didn’t know they had. On a more rule-oriented note, sometimes one may have trouble deciding what class to play. This class is a way of delaying the decision without delaying the game. Making an Unfledged Warning: This class is not effective in combat. Or out of combat either. If having useful class abilities is important to you, play another class. This is essential to the concept. Note that the Tagalong and Instant Metamorphosis class features make this less of a drag than it might otherwise be. Abilities: Tagalong keeps the encounters appropriate to your actual abilities. Instant Metamorphosis lets you abandon this class (permanently) when being nigh-useless gets old. Races: Adventuring unfledgeds usually come from one of the shorter-lived races (such as humans or halflings), since longer-lived unfledgeds tend to realize their potential while still in childhood, before they start adventuring. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 1d20 gp (10 gp). Starting Age: Simple, As rogue. Class Features All of the following are class features of the unfledged. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An unfledged is proficient with either clubs or daggers (choose one), and with no armor or shields. : At 1st Level the unfledged gains the ability Metamorphosis. Upon gaining a level, an unfledged may cease being an unfledged, turning all levels thereof into levels in some other class. This has the following effects: First she loses all her levels in the class, including the associated hit dice. The unfledged base attack bonus, base saving throw bonuses, and special class abilities are now reduced to the new, lower level. Likewise, the unfledged loses any ability score gain, skill ranks, and any feat associated with the levels (if applicable). If the exact ability score or skill ranks increased from a level now lost is unknown (or the player has forgotten), lose 1 point from the highest ability score or ranks from the highest-ranked skills. if a familiar or companion creature has abilities tied to an unfledged who is ceasing to be an unfledged, the creature’s abilities are adjusted to fit the character’s new level. Only levels in unfledged are lost, levels in other classes and racial hit dice are unaffected. The unfledged experience point total is immediately set to the midpoint of the previous level. Then she regains the experience points one level at a time, at each level gaining the normal benefits (and penalties, including multiclass penalties) except as stated below. This continues until the character’s experience point total is back where it was before, less any penalties (such as multiclass penalties). None of the new levels may be in unfledged, and none of the new levels may be in classes which have metamorphosis, or any similar ability, as a class feature. The loss of unfledged levels, and gain of replacement levels, are not reversible short of a wish. Note that a number of class features described below are improvements on Metamorphosis. As many of these improvements as desired may be applied to the same use of Metamorphosis. Exception: If True Metamorphosis and/or Costume Metamorphosis are used in conjunction with Partial Metamorphosis, they cannot also be used in the subsequent completion of the unfledged's Metamorphosis. : Unfledged do not automatically know how to read and write. An unfledged may spend 2 skill points to gain the ability to read and write all languages she is able to speak. An already literate character who gains a level in unfledged retains literacy. A barbarian who gains a level in unfledged does not therefore become literate. : At 2nd Level the unfledged gains the ability Tagalong. The unfledged counts as one level lower for purposes of determining appropriate opposition. The unfledged counts as an additional level lower for these purposes for each additional two class levels gained. : At 2nd Level the unfledged gains the ability Instant Metamorphosis. This differs from Metamorphosis as follows: Instant Metamorphosis is a free action. Instant Metamorphosis has a 10% failure chance. If the Metamorphosis fails, the unfledged may try again next turn. Such objects as spellbooks do not appear, even if starting with such an item is a class feature. If the new class has one or more abilities which require preparation (such as spellcasting), the former unfledged is treated as having taken up to one hour of preparation. : At 3rd Level the unfledged gains the ability Partial Metamorphosis. On a successful use of Metamorphosis, the unfledged may, instead of gaining levels in a standard class(es), gain levels in unfledged with one of the unfledged partial metamorphosis rudiments below. (The partial metamorphosis rudiments are listed after the other class features for convenience.) : At 5th Level the unfledged gains the ability Improved Metamorphosis. On a successful use of Metamorphosis, the unfledged may rearrange her ability scores (Str, Dex, Con, Int, Wis, and Cha). Any racial adjustments thereof are subtracted before rearranging, and added again after doing so. This change is not reversible short of a wish. (SU): At 7th Level the unfledged gains the ability Impressive Metamorphosis. One or more spell effects will go off on a successful use of Metamorphosis. The total spell levels in effect may not exceed the amount specified. (0th level spells count as ½ level each.) Only spells from the cleric, druid, and/or sorcerer lists will go off. No spell with an XP cost will go off. The spells must affect a target, targets, or area. If a spell affects a target or targets, the unfledged must be a selected target. If a spell affects an area, it is centered on the unfledged. The spell effects are selected by the player (not the character) within the above restrictions. : At 7th Level the unfledged gains the ability True Metamorphosis. On a successful use of Metamorphosis, the unfledged may change her race. All ECL adjustments are applied before any experience is regained, and the experience needed to gain a level is adjusted appropriately. This change is not reversible short of a wish. : At 9th Level the unfledged gains the ability Contingent Metamorphosis. The unfledged may set Instant Metamorphosis to go off under certain conditions, as if it were a spell cast with the contingency spell. Changing or dropping the contingency is a free action. : At 11th Level the unfledged gains the ability Rush of Power. On a successful use of Metamorphosis, the unfledged may change her alignment. The new alignment remains despite previous behavior, or any counter-effect short of a wish, but subsequent behavior is subject to the normal rules for alignment change. (Su): At 13th Level the unfledged gains the ability Costume Metamorphosis. On a successful use of Metamorphosis, the unfledged may change her equipment. Use the rules for starting characters above first level to determine new equipment. Artifacts are not affected. : At 15th Level the unfledged gains the ability A Whole New Man/Woman. On a successful use of Metamorphosis, the unfledged may change her sex. In general, this ability will, if used, make a female character male, or a male character female. An unfledged of a species/type with an unusual range of sexes will have different choices. If this ability is used in conjunction with True Metamorphosis, the unfledged's new species/type determines the options. This change is not reversible short of a wish. Unfledged Partial Metamorphosis Rudiments An unfledged with a partial metamorphosis rudiment functions as a normal unfledged, except as described below. Only one partial metamorphosis rudiment may be chosen. Apprentice Caster ' ''Saving Throws: Good Will saves. Class Skills: Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int) are now class skills. Proficiencies: Proficient with clubs, daggers and quarterstaves. Metamorphosis: When using metamorphosis, all of the new levels must be in classes which can cast spells at first level (due either to class features or prerequisites) Spells: An apprentice caster casts spells, which are drawn from the apprentice caster spell list and which are treated as arcane or divine, whichever is worse for the apprentice caster in a given situation. An apprentice caster must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time (see below). Every apprentice caster spell has a verbal component. To learn or cast a spell, an apprentice caster must have Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores all equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an apprentice caster’s spell is 10 + the spell level. Like other spellcasters, an apprentice caster can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: The apprentice caster. She does not receive bonus spells per day for having a high score. The apprentice caster’s selection of spells is extremely limited. An apprentice caster begins play knowing four 0-level spells of your choice. At most new apprentice caster levels, she gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: apprentice caster Spells Known. (Like spells per day, the number of spells an apprentice caster knows is not affected by her ability scores; the numbers on Table: apprentice caster Spells Known are fixed.) Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third apprentice caster level after that (8th, 11th, and so on), an apprentice caster can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the apprentice caster “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least two levels lower than the highest-level apprentice caster spell the apprentice caster can cast. An apprentice caster may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains new spells known for the level. She must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting a good night’s sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the apprentice caster decides which spells to prepare. Spellbooks: An apprentice caster must study her spellbook each day to prepare her spells. She cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook, except for read magic, which all apprentice casters can prepare from memory. An apprentice caster begins play with a spellbook containing all her known spells, and all additional spells known are automatically added to the spellbook as they are learned . Apprentice casters choose their spells from the following list: 0— Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Flare, Light, Mending, Read Magic, Resistance 1st— Cause Fear, Comprehend Languages, Endure Elements, Obscuring Mist, Summon Monster 2nd— Bear's Endurance, Bulls' Strength, Cat's Grace, Eagle's Splendour, Owl's Wisdom, Resist Energy, Shatter, Summon Monster II, Summon Swarm, 3rd— Blindness/Deafness, Daylight, Dispel Magic, Hold Person, Locate Object, Obscure Object, Protection From Energy, Water Breathing 4th— Contagion, Remove Curse, Scrying, Summon Monster IV, Tongues 5th— Break Enchantment, Stone Shape, Summon Monster V 6th— Bear's Endurance, Mass, Bull's Strength, Mass, Cat's Grace, Mass, Control Weather, Dispel Magic, Greater, Eagle's Splendour, Mass, Summon Monster VI, Wall of Stone, Spells per day and spells known are both as a bard of the same level. Tagalong: The benefits from the class feature tagalong are halved. In this case, fractions are rounded up. Partial Metamorphosis: The apprentice caster does not receive partial metamorphosis. 'Rookie ' Hit Dice: d8. Base Attack Bonus: Good BAB. Saving Throws: Good Fortitude save. Class Skills: Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), and Ride (Dex). are now class skills. Proficiencies: A rookie is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, and with light armor and with all shields (except tower shields). Metamorphosis: When using metamorphosis, all of the new levels must be in classes with Good Base Attack Bonus. Tagalong: The benefits from the class feature tagalong are halved. In this case, Fractions are rounded up. Partial Metamorphosis: The rookie does not receive partial metamorphosis. 'Tyro ' Hit Dice: d6. Base Attack Bonus: Average BAB. Saving Throws: Good Reflex save. Skill Points: (6 + Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level) Class Skills: Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), and Swim (Str) are now class skills. Proficiencies: A tyro is proficient with all simple weapons, with rapiers, shortbows, and shortswords, and with no armor or shields. Metamorphosis: When using metamorphosis, all of the new levels must be in classes with at least 6 skill points per level (not counting Int modifiers). Tagalong: The benefits from the class feature tagalong are halved. In this case, Fractions are rounded up. Partial Metamorphosis: The tyro does not receive partial metamorphosis. Multi-Class Unfledgeds A character with one or more levels in unfledged may not take levels in any other class. Note that an unfledged using Metamorphosis is considered to lose all her levels in unfledged before gaining levels in any other class (es). Ex-Unfledgeds A character who has used Metamorphosis is no longer an unfledged, but may multi-class into unfledged normally. Epic Unfledged '''Impressive Metamorphosis (Ex): The epic unfledged’s impresive metamorphosis increases by 1 spell level every two levels higher than 19th. Tagalong (Ex): The epic unfledgedtagalong improves by 1 point every two levels higher than 20th. Unfledged Bonus Feat List: The epic unfledged gains no bonus feats. Halfling Unfledged Starting Package Armor: None. Weapons: Club. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 2 + Int modifier. Feat: Skill Focus (Choose one skill). Gear: Backpack, bedroll, flint and steel, sack, 3 torches, trail rations (x1 days worth), waterskin. Gold: 5 gp. Campaign Information Playing an Unfledged Religion: Most unfledgeds worship deities of home, family, or daily routine. More adventuresome unfledgeds prefer deities of adventure, excitement, or luck. Other Classes: Members of other classes will generally mistake an unfledged for a commoner, and treat the unfledged accordingly. Those who are aware the character's true nature may appreciate the characters potential. Combat: Run away. If that isn't possible, hide behind the other party members and hope for the best. Alternatively, you could use Instant Metamorphosis, but there are better uses for a wish that reversing Metamorphosis. Advancement: While an unfledged might join a high level party at a similar high level, an unfledged who has started adventuring will likely 'advance' by means of Metamorphosis before gaining any levels. Unfledged in the World Organizations: The gap between when the unfledged becomes aware of not being a commoner and when the unfledged uses Metamorphosis is usually fairly short. Therefore, self-aware unfledged are usually few and scattered. Unfledged organizations are therefore usually rare to nonexistent. NPC Reactions: Most NPC's will mistake any unfledged for a commoner. Those individuals capable of identifying an unfledged might recruit one when having trouble filling a gap in an adventuring party. Unfledged Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge(history) can research threats to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Unfledged in the Game EL whatever: <-Encounter scenario and character info on sample NPC including stat block. The CR of the NPC is typically the same as the EL for the encounter.->. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Poor BAB